A Hero, or A Zero
by Metal4k
Summary: A man out of time, in a world of fiction and death. A body shared by two souls, two auras, and two minds. That's what I find, but the worst thing? How the hell do I talk to these people knowing their future? It's not like I can change it... Or can I?
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero or A Zero**

 **Chapter one: What?**

* * *

Light.

Pain.

"Clo-"

Hands gripped my face, pain lancing through my skull.

"Yo, Clove-"

I grimaced as the name pushed into my thoughts and... and something pushed back.

It felt like being drunk... like an impulse but far worse, as if it had a will of its own, and strength far beyond any impulse.

I gasped, and felt my feet shifting backwards, carrying my god knows where.

There was just... so much pain.

 _Like its-_

"Clove, what the hell is-"

"Shut up!" I growled.

Then... the pains gone.

As if it hadnt ever been.

I sigh and my eyes shoot open, but my body... is doesnt react to me, my legs are still moving and my thoughts are sluggish.

Still I register some of whats around me.

White hallways. Kids in unifrom, some staring at me kn concern. mayhe it was confusion. Also, were they young adults or teens? Red carpets and pictures and windows and, and, and...

I shake my head and my feet give way.

My thoughts arent even coherent, theyre jumbled and fuck me! What... who! Shit!

My hands fly out, on instinct, sensing the danger of falling theun sddenly something soft and warm fills my hands along with allowing me to catch my balance and keep from falling.

The silence is overwhelming.

Instinct flies over me, the age old fear of flight or fight.

Adrenaline.

Ive felt it before.

It rushes through me, and my eyes suddenly focus.

My thoughts align with the suddeness of a crashing car, amd my vision clears.

Theres... someone in front of me.

My hands are...

Heat rushes to my cheeks.

Oh shit.

I look up to see red eyes, blonde hair and a snarl that could kill a bear.

"I didnt-"

Wham!

Suddenly Im flying and-

Crack!

I bounce to the floor with a gasp, shaking my head and getting to my knees.

My hearts racig, and though my mind is screaming at me that there should be loads of pain...

There was hardly any.

But there was a wave of light rushing down my body.

What. The. Fuck.

I cough and shake my head, trying to think, trying to form any sort of understanding.

A hand wraps around the back of my shirt and lifts me.

Red eyes again.

"I'm gonna forgive that, if you say sorry kid."

I blink.

Brown bomber jacket. Yellow shirt. Red eyes. Yellow long hair. Cleavage.

I blink again.

"Three seconds." I see her fist raise and that age old instinct returns with enough power to force words from my mouth.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I mutter, my hands leaping to hers in a vain attempt to pry them off.

No not hers... That's... there's no way!

Impossible, my brain screeches.

 _Who the fuck-_ Thoughts... but... not mine?

My heart races as the red eyed demon releases me.

"Good enough."

She strut away, and my eyes followed.

Red.

White.

Black.

Silver eyes lock onto mine.

A frown, one of such utter disappointment it shook my very core.

Impossible.

 _Thats fucking Ru-_

Again wor- no, thoughts, that arent mine, and I panic, my minds immidiately flooding with memories from what I knew had happend before.

Bed time. Sleep in my bed after a few games of Overwatch and homework.

What the...

The four girls are gone moments later amd I shake.

Then three others are on me.

Two guys. A girl.

Each help me up without a second thought.

Each is asking questions.

There's concern.

But... its not towards me. I _feel_ that much.

 _Its cause-_

"Who the hell said that!" I gasp, throwing myself away from them and stumbling to look at these... these strangers with wide eyes.

They looked between eah other, each one obviously concerned.

"Uh, no one said anything Clove?"

I blinked, but hadn't they just been speaking?

No, asshole! You zoned out! and Who the fuck are you!

More thoughts.

I started breathing faster, my heart rate rising and my head spinning.

One thing for sure, my name was NOT Clove.

"Who the hell is Clove?" I asked, my eyes straining to somehow place the faces before me with recognition of any sort.

Maybe it was my roomates up to something.

Well paid cosplayers.

Maybe VR.

I grit my teeth as one of them spoke, "dude, are you okay?"

One of the guys, long green hair in a ponytail.

I wanted to say no, but... the way they looked at me, and the way there was a small crowd on either end of the hallway staring at me like a wild dog...

I grimaced and bit my cheek, trying beyond all else to control and calm myself.

I needed to think, to calmly plan and think-

 _Bathrooms down the hall, third door on the left..._ it felt like an exasperated sigh..

Oh thank god.

My feet reacted first and suddenly I was running, pushing past others and racing last white walls and windows and what looked like an overweight man with a ridiculous beard.

 _Port_.

"Shut up!" I growled and whether or not anyone heard I didn't know or care.

I found the restroom and dashed inside.

It was plain and simple,. few stalls, two urinals and mirrors and sinks.

Heart racing I stumbled to the sink and my hand flipped it on instantly, cold water splashing into the porcelain before me.

I dunked my hands under it, and threw cold water into my face. Not spalshed.

LITERALLY, I just started heaving it to my face.

 _Dude what the fuck-_

"Who the fuck are you!" I roared into the mirror and...

My eyes widen.

The body.

It's not mine.. Similar, but not... Dark hair. lighter skin, a lighter build- wait, my arms are bigger? Not by much, but bigger?

I have less stuble? But just as tall?

 _What the... this aint my body! Well kinda, but my hairs brown? Who the fuck are you!_

"Me? Im Nate, dude who the hell are you!" I pointed to the mirror my eyes still wide.

 _Fucking, Clove you pompous dick bag!_

I growled, but a presense in my head pushed back with its own anger, almost as hot as my own.

Almost.

"Who the hell is Clove!"

 _Me you asshole!_

"Who are you and-"

Another wave of pain.

Two screams, one of my own and another that was in my head and was distinctly not my own.

Memories flooded through my mind... and from me...

Remnamt. Earth.

Grim. My cats and dog.

A boy and an abusive father. Another boy and his loving mother, but toxic friends.

Friends, two guys and a girl: Team CLVE. My best friends, and guy and girl. One with kids, another with a full time girlfriend.

Yang Xiao Long in this world, a bombshell in all sense of the word.

Yang Xaio Long as nothing more than fanart and animation in mine.

It was all real.

My eyes went wide.

 _MY WORLDS-_

"Its all-"

 _FAKE_! "Real?"

And...

Then the floor rushed up at me and there was darkness.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I feel like most OC fics are too calm. So I take this a bit more realistically as in, holy heck, I'm in a other world?! A fictional one at that!**

 **My first real try at a RWBY fic, but an OC one. This isnt gonna be a crazy OP centric, OC fic. Trust me on that.**

 **Big thing here is like the Darkest Knight I actually have a story and big moments already planned out. My Avengers fics didnt have that, so they died quick. This, I alreayd knkw the end middle and begining and the end goals and questions and themes. Its set and ready.**

 **This will also be very similar to the Darkest Knight in similar style, and tone.**

 **I'm gonna respect canon, as much as I can, but obviously things are gonna change and happen thanks to the OC's presence.**

 **For those looking for the darkest Knight upload, it should happen this weekend. Ive had a bit lf a time rewirting slme parts after some plot changes.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review and God Bless!**

 **\- Metal4k**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero or a Zero**

 **Chapter 2: For Yang**

* * *

Once more, as the world came into focus, there was pain.

It wasn't nearly as bad as before, no longer feeling like a hammer was being driven into my head, but it still throbbed.

I blinked rapidly, or well… I tried too. See, my body didn't follow my commands at all.

Nothing did.

I tried to panic, but my heart failed to race and no adrenaline pumped through my system.

Then, it was the sensation of my eyes moving without my command.

My… my head? Swam, and I felt dizzy but my vision didn't swirl or grow dark, it stayed the same. It felt… wrong..

So, so wrong.

"-old you, I feel fine Ms. Like, come on. It's me. Coco's the only one who's ever beaten me, you really think a first year could hurt me?"

I… God, my heart isn't racing! That shouldn't… how!

My mind swirled in thoughts and reminders, and I tried to think to just… let my emotions and brain work.

I started to remember before where-

"Mr. Ornela, I know that is true, but taking a full on punch from the daughter of Tai Yang Xaio Long, isn't a simple punch. Especially, after groping her…"

"I didn't grope her!"

 _ **It was that Nate asshole…**_

 _Hey_! My mind roared in instant offence, a… feeling, of grinding my teeth accompanying it.

 _ **The fuck you heard me!?**_

 _Yeah! I didn't grope her! It was an accident!_

"Oh yeah total accident!"

I… uh… well normally I'd have blinked, but instead it was… it was just a feeling of surprise and disappointment that shot through… this body?

The eyes went wide as the… well, cat lady nurse, looked at us with a raised eyebrow, long purple hair flowing on either side of her face.

"Mr. Ornela?"

Heat rushed to the cheeks and this body spoke of it's own accord, "sorry, just thinking out loud!"

A cheeky, shit eating grin followed it, only doing so much as to earn an eye roll from the nurse lady.

 _ **Her name's Ms. Kisana. Call her cat lady and she'll rip your head off dick bag.**_

I frowned, well my mind frowned…

 _ **Plus, I doubt she'd be happy to know you watched fucking porn of damn cat lady's fucking!**_

Heat would've rushed to my cheeks, but anger replaced it as I shouted back mentally, _look, MMO's make them look good okay! I'm a dude! Plus you're the one who keeps sneaking glances at her butt and thighs! Perv!_

 _ **Oh fuck you man! She's hot okay! I can't help it! B-be-besides Sylvia's thinks so too!**_

 _Who the fuck is Sylvia!_

Anger boiled in… well, his I guess, mind, brushing against my own and only deepening my own anger and annoyance.

Pain.

I grimaced and to my surprise, my hearing was suddenly… louder, and clearer, and I bli…

Holy heck I actually blinked!

I blinked several times and jumped to my feet as.. my… as the body began to respond to me commands.

"Mr. Ornela?"

Again, the nurse spoke and this time it was me who turned to her, my eyes locking on to hers as I sheepishly smiled and blush.

I had to admit… she was rather hot.

 _ **Told you, you piece of shit! Now give me back my body!**_

 _Didn't we agree it wasn't either of ours?_ I replied in a moment of clarity remembering our talk in the bathroom.

I could feel his pause and resentment.

He didn't reply.

"Uh, sorry, just getting kinda of restless, can I go now?"

She raised and eyebrow, glasses falling to the bridge of her nose as she narrowed her eyes at me.

All of those actions not only made her more attractive, but also made me freeze in fear.

It was like being eyed by a predator.

Like a lion about to pounce it's prey.

I smiled sheepishly again and her raised eyebrow only went higher.

Dang it. _I'm not good at BS'ing my way through things without a plan!_

 _ **I can tell…**_

 _Shut up!_

Out of what had to be nothing but luck, she sighed and waved me away with the words, "go. Just make sure your don't find your hands on any other first year. Even if it's an accident, Ms. Goodwitch wouldn't find it very amusing."

For whatever reason the threat did absolutely nothing for me, but I feigned being frightened and moved to the door, quickly exiting before I could form some reply to screw myself over.

Outside the… the uh…

 _ **Infirmary.**_

 _Felt more like a dungeon…_

 _ **You really are just a bitch are you?**_

 _Fuck off._

Outside the infirmary was a waiting room, small chairs, a small office to the side and another set of doors, see through ones, that led to what I'm assuming was further into the school.

I opened the doors, greeted by white halls, large windows and red carpet amd took off in a brisk walk, careful to measure my steps and seem confident but no overly so as to draw attention.

Few students were near, though I wasn't sure at all where I even was.

 _ **Calm down. No one's gonna freak out and try to attack you pansy, just head straight and take the first left.**_

 _Can you ever be helpful?_

 _ **When you stole my body?**_

I grimaced and looked around, seeing a bench outside one of the windows and making my way towards the nearest set of double doors that led outside.

With a quick push, and a quick survey of the area, I determined it was abandoned enough to talk out loud and not look crazy.

Plus, the gardens outside we're rather beautiful. Kinda calming even.

 _ **Remnant, your a pansy and a fucking hippie. Great…**_

 _Oh shove it._

I sat on the bench, relishing in the warm air and the glowing sun, but the feelings were fleeting and the… the presence in the back of mind only reminded me of the true issues at hand.

Like, where the fuck I was and how.

 _So…_ I started in my mind, the presence growing agitated simply from the one word.

I gulped and continued, _what exactly are you…_

 _ **A fucking human you pompous douchebag**_.

I grimaced again, but continued on in my head anyway, _well you can't blame me! This…_

I hesitated and shook my head.

 _ **Yeah, yeah, my world is a fucking show in yours. That's… that's a new one…**_

 _How did this happen? Last thing I know-_

 _ **Yeah, I know you were sleeping after playing some fucking video game. I was in class and then boom, headache and now not only is my body not the same, but I'm stuck in my head with some other dude from another… another world.**_

 _Hey I didn't ask for this either!_

 _ **No shit dumbass. If how you freaked out and ended up groping Xiao Long was anything to go by, I figure you should be here even less than that fucking Arc kid.**_

I frowned, seeing two students on the far side of the gardens walking with books in hand chatted happily about something.

Why couldn't this dude be nicer?

 _ **I feel like you just thought something about me…**_

I blinked _._

 _What?_

 _ **Like, your… I don't know, fucking soul, mind, whatever it is, it like… it made me feel ugly.. and fucking angry.**_

 _Oh. Well, I don't know. Here think something about me._

The voice went quiet, but a moment later a… an uneasy feeling… like the one you got when someone was watching you, but far worse and more intense. It hit me and I frowned before asking _ **,**_ _what were you thinking?_

 _ **You're a bitch.**_

 _Nice… jerk._

I rolled my eyes, but then continued on.

 _So, I felt uneasy when you thought about me, but I couldn't tell what you were thinking?_

 _ **Guess not. Good. Last thing I want is your pervy ass mind in my head.**_

 _You're the one jerking it to your teacher! I got those memories nice and clear man!_

 _ **Yeah at least she's real asshole!**_

 _Oh real mature!_

It, or whoever it was, ignored me.

For a moment I didn't care and bathed in the sunlight and breeze. If life had taught me anything, it was how these moments were far and few in-between.

So I relished it.

Hardly anyone passed by, and it was a welcome occurrence since that meant I didn't have to deal with people too.

Like… shit, come on, RWBY's real… I… I never _really_ , expected that.

Sure I read a handful of fanfics, or wondered what it would be like to meant a few characters and hell, what fan of any show didn't think those things?

But to actually be it?

Having seen it first hand, and having literally seen that Beacons finest freshmen team was real?

It was… hard to accept.

But feeling all of this. The air, the wind, and the fact I was in a body completely different than my own…

Well, it's hard to accept, but easy as hell to believe.

I sighed, the presence in the back of my mind growing agitated.

Once more I focused on-

- _ **and… okay so what happens to my team?**_

I blinked, utter confusion dazing me as the voice grew angry and snapped, _**hey ass hat! I'm talking to you! I got some of your memories right?!**_

I frowned but nodded slightly.

 _And I got some of yours..._

Silence.

The anger faded, replaced… well, by something else. Something I couldn't really place.

I mean, it was a feeling, but like… describing what it feels like to have someone else _feel_ , for your body?

 _ **As I was saying… I saw the future of Beacon.**_

I paled.

 _Volume three. Holy heck._

I quickly glanced around.

Beacon was still standing, and the girls were here! Which meant the end of Beacon hadn't occurred yet!

Which also meant I was gonna be smack dab in the middle of the fighting…

 _ **What's volume three?**_

His… voice was reserved, but strained.

I tried not to focus on it and instead started to think, to remember the volume.

 _It… how much of my memory did you see?_

He, the voice, was silent obviously thinking what to say.

There was more unease coming from the presence, but as I focused on pushing it, and trying to get words out a flash of yellow caught my eye.

I looked up.

And of course.

The universe must fucking hate me.

Yang Xiao Long was walking through the garden, nonchalantly whistling as she headed… well somewhere.

Honestly, aside from the doors nearest me and the Infirmary, I had no idea where anything was.

It's not like the show painted a clear map for me.

Anyway, Yang was walking and fortunately it was away from me, towards the other side of the gardens where another set of double doors led to… uh somewhere not here.

Still, I didn't want her to see me, not after accidentally groping her. So I got up, carefully eyeing her as I slipped back towards the doors nearest the Infirmary.

The presence pushed against my own mind now, forcing my body to move on autopilot, and open the doors and wander as it spoke.

It sounded… well, he? He, sounded, confused as he spoke.

 _ **Okay… well, the first thing your shit memory showed me, it was about some woman? Black hair, fiery eyes, and red dress.**_

My heart sped up at the thought.

Not in a good way either.

 _Yeah, I know who you're talking about._

 _ **She kills Niko's. Almost kills the fifteen year old too I'm assuming.**_

 _Well, not really. Ruby wins._

 _ **The fuck how? You know what, nevermind. What I need to know, is what happens to my team? Team CLVE? Clove? What happens to us?**_

I swallow hard, unsure what to say. Like… technically, this dude and his team… hell, we'd never even heard of them.

We'd never even seen them!

 _ **Hello, earth to douche bag?**_

I heard his anxiety. His annoyance.

His fear.

 _Well, um, let me… uh, I can't honestly say._

 _ **What the fuck? Why not?**_

 _Because you guys were never in the show… the only second year team we ever really obviously saw was CFVY , you know, Coco's team._

 _ **That's it? And who else?**_

 _Uh, them, Niko's team, RWBY obviously. A few others, transfer teams from Haven or Shade. SSSN for one._

 _ **And they didn't bother to say a thing about the rest of us? If we died? Or lived?**_

 _Sorry._

There was frustration, and anger, but at least this time it didn't press against me and push me into a corner.

However, I did feel it was slightly harder to move.

 _ **Well,**_ he started, _**I guess no news is better than knowing we'd die. Plus now that I know, we can train to save Beacon. Guess there's some plus for your dumb ass being here.**_

 _You know, you don't have to-_

"Ahhh!"

My attention to reality came screaming back in the form of a ball of red and-

Wham!

I fell back hard, falling on my ass with a loud thump, though the pain was severely dampened.

 _Aura… huh, super convenient._

 _ **Ahhh fuck…**_

 _What's th-_

"Eek! Sorry! I didn't- uh I wasn't- I was running and uh I gotta go!"

Silver eyes frantically looked around me, and despite the haste in her voice, Ruby Rose slowly backed away from me… or us.

Whatever we are.

"Ruby, I swear if you ran into someone else im-" the words cut off as Weiss Schnee rounded the corner and blue eyes landed on me.

The dab of annoyance she wore was instantly replaced with a snarl and crossed arms.

"I didn't do anything!" I raised my hands in surrender.

 **Fucking smooth…**

Ruby was already by Weiss at this point and the red haired girl stepped back behind her partner eyeing me with disdain and caution.

 _Guess my accidental groping of Yang didn't make them my biggest fans… Who would've guessed?_

 _ **I would've dumbass.**_

 _It was rhetorical!_

"Eh heh," I rubbed my head and heat rushed to my cheeks, "so funny story-"

Weiss gracefully interrupted me with, "whatever you have to say, it better be a good reason as to why I shouldn't freeze you to the floor. Yang's not here to stop me this time."

This time?

Ah. So the whole team had been gunning for me.

Great…

"Uhhh," I stammered, "honestly, it was an accident."

Her sword was out a second later, and my eyes widened.

"Whoa whoa! Hey okay," I took a step back, "seriously, it was! I had a really bad migraine suddenly! I mean like, I even fainted from it!"

 _ **Yeah you fainted pussy. Wasn't me.**_

 _Can you ever say anything helpful?_

 _ **Fuck off.**_

 _Cute._

Weiss's eyes narrowed, "so if I were to go to Ms. Kitsune, she'd tell how you just left there? And how you somehow ended up on the other side of Beacon?"

I blinked then looked around.

Well… I definitely didn't recognize the area. It was… well, somewhere white with carpet and a few paintings.

And I had no idea where I was.

Yay for wandering aimlessly….

I gulped and nodded, "I swear it. It was pain and I was trying to steady myself cause I was gonna fall."

She pursed her lips, unsure of what to say obviously.

Or maybe she had decided to skewer me and thinking of the best route to do so and avoid trouble.

Either was viable, honestly.

 _ **Calm down, she may be good but she's just a first year-**_

 _One of the best. Really think we could take her?_

 _ **You? Hell no. Me? Fuck yeah.**_

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but was rewarded instead uh Ruby stepping out from behind Weiss, her eyes still narrowed at me.

Silver eyes looked me up and down, as if to judge my worthiness, and blue eyes stayed on my face with the weapon still pointed at me.

"Well," the red head sighed, "he doesn't look like he's lying…"

"You're just saying that cause he's in the way for you getting to yours stupid cookies."

"Liar!" Though the blush on the shorter girls cheeks hinted at Weiss's statement holding some truth to it.

I kept my hands up and started, "I swear go ask the nurse lady. She'll vouch for me."

Weiss bit her lip, still deciding to believe me.

"You swear?" Ruby Rose, though awkward and obviously shy, stepped towards me and held out her pinky, "pinky swear?"

I blinked once.

"I swear."

The disdain on her face melted away and she smiled brightly at me, "good, then if I could just slip by…"

She stretched out a leg, eyes and head cautiously looking back, only for Weiss to move faster than either of us and snatch the back of her hood.

"Oh no you don't! We have to study! You're grades are abmissal!" The white haired girl growled and yanked the red head back with surprising strength.

Ruby flailed and cried, "mutiny! It's mutiny I say!"

I smirked as Weiss rolled her eyes, which then turned to me and killed my smirk almost as fast as it had come.

"Uh-"

Again, the girl beat me to the punch, "look, I' you for now, but if I find out your lying, there'll be some serious consequences got it?"

I nodded.

She nodded, and pulled Ruby back, "good, now if you'll excuse us, I have to get this message back to our room for homework."

"Blasphemer! Traitor! I demand a trial!"

I shot Weiss a sympathetic smile, which she returned with both a small raise of her eyebrows and sigh.

Fortunately, it lacked any hostility from before and she puked Ruby away without another word, the younger girl shouting about 'treason of the highest order' the whole way.

The moment the two were out of sight I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

 _Geez. Never actually thought I'd see them in person… let alone act like that!_

 _ **Oh boo whoo. Shut up and get us back to the dorm so we can figure out how to give me back my body.**_

 _Hey, it's our body!_

 _ **Please never fucking say that again. Like, if you say that again ill-**_

A hand gripped my shoulder, and the next thing I knew I was staring into Amber eyes, a black bow twitching above them.

But it was the angle of her hand that made me look down.

Gambol Shroud. Her pistol half to be precise, pressed against my chest.

Instantly my heart started racing, and I went wide eyed.

"For Yang."

And her knee buried itself in my crotch.

I squeaked, and aura or not, I fell to my knees.

"Hmph. Next time, watch what you're grabbing."

With a satisfied tinge to her voice, and the telltale click of heels, Blake Belladonna sauteed away from me.

Thought, despite the obvious allure, I was instead face first now on the ground.

Pain shot up my body.

Apparently, even with aura, getting kneed in the balls _hurt_.

 _ **On second thought, you can keep the body for a few minutes.**_

 _I hate you._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This story will have chapter between this length (3000) and an upper length of about 6000 words. Fifteen chapters for each arc, with four/five arcs planned. It should allow more frequent updates.**

 **Hopefully I did the characters of Weiss and Ruby justice. The Blake thing was an add on, and is something I think she would do, albeit behind closed doors. After all, she isn't the nicest of people. Plus, the whole team took Nate as a perv, bad first impression after all.**

 **This chapter is more of Nate and Cloves relationship and Nate's first real interaction with RWBY, aside form Yang and Blake. Blake wasn't really interaction… more of revenge than anything.**

 **Next chapter we'll get more answers and an introduction to team CLVE. Don't worry, this is a RWBY fic, not an OC Team centric fic. But Nate obviously will have to interact with the teammates of the body he's sharing now.**

 **Thanks again! Rate and review! God bless!**

 **-Metal4k**


End file.
